All Things New
by SmilingWreck
Summary: Arthur's life is changed alot when the charming British man, Eames, comes bounding into his life. For better or for worse, that is the question. High School AU.


**Hello there. This is the first fic I have ever uploaded, there for if it isn't up to scratch, that it the reason, I haven't had any good/critical reviewing. I have a mountain of fics stored away on my laptop, unread and unpublished but I have finally decided that it is time to see if my writing is any good.**

**This fic is rated M, but the smut won't come in til later chapters ;) The first few chapters will be character introductions and relationship building but it is needed.**

**Its a high school fic because they're my fave. I am British so all knowledge I have of American High School's is from movies, oops.**

**I hope you enjoy. Reviews are wanted, welcomed and treasured.**

**Chapter 1**

Arthur has been revising for 3 hours straight. No breaks. He is thirsty, hungry and in need of a well deserved rest but he needs to do this. He has a physics exam tomorrow and he cannot fail, he simply cannot. The word 'fail' doesn't exist in Arthur's vocabulary. His tie is off, the top button of his shirt undone and his hair is unkempt. After a good 5 minutes contemplating, he decides to stop for a coffee break.

Getting up slowly, stretching his arms out wide, a moan escapes his lips. The closest sexual experience he has ever had, sex just isn't an option for Arthur, his career comes first. He was told by his good friend Ariadne that stretching is equivalent to a third of an orgasm, wow. She does know some crap. He smiles at the memory of her telling him last week when they had been studying in the library. He had stretched his whole body, yawning when he heard a giggle beside him.

_"What is so funny?" He asks, picking up his coffee, taking a gulp._

_"Well my dear Arthur, it would seem that you just had an orgasm." he chokes on his coffee and Ariadne bursts into a fit of hysterics._

_"What the hell, Ari! I did NOT have an orgasm. I was simply stretching and it felt good after I have sat here for an hour listening to you sing along to Katy Perry!" He began to gather his things, ready to head back to his dorm._

_"Hey! My singing is good, don't you deny it! AND, you did so have an orgasm, a third of one to be precise. Its a scientific proven fact that after stretching, a person has a third of an orgasm, so there Mr 'I don't like sexual things'"_

Yes, Ari is a barrel of laughs, he thinks with a small smile. He makes his way to the tiny kitchen, pulling open the cupboard which has his much needed coffee sat in it. Shit. He's out of coffee. This just will not do. But, he can't go out, not when he has so much to do. But he can't do his revising without his coffee! Pulling his phone out from his pocket, he scrolls through his phone until he finds the name he's looking for. He waits impatiently, listening to the dial tone.

"Bonjour?" Not who he wanted, but she'll do.

"Mal, I need coffee but I can't go out, I have so much to do! Please please pleeeease could you go out and get me some? I'll pay you back, I swear!" He hears Mal laugh, a beautiful sound he never tires of. Mal is a lovely french woman who is dating his best friend, Dominic Cobb.

"Calm down mon cheri. I would love to help you out my little de stressed friend, but I am busy painting a portrait of a rather delightful looking nude Dom" he hears her purr at Dom, all that is needed to send images into his head of his best friend na- NO, no no stop! He needs coffee, and he needs it now!

"Erm, yeah I'll leave you to it. Uhm, thanks Mal, I'll er, see you tomorrow, bye!" He all but sputters the words out before quickly ending the call and running to grab his coat.

Ah. Arthur walks out of the shop smiling, a jar of coffee nestled between his arm and chest. Rounding the corner to reach his dorm at Raven-High College, he hits a solid figure. His jar of coffee falls from his grasp, smashing to the floor. After a few moments of staring, Arthur looks up in fury at the person responsible, only to stop short when he sees the convict. Beautiful grey eyes with a tint of green stare back at him, full of shock. Crooked teeth biting into full pink lips.

"You look like a child who has just heard his friend say a swear word" he cannot help but say it, this beautiful man before him, so muscular with brown, shaggy hair, scruff of a beard, broad shoulders, tanned skin and.. What is that?! Peaking out from underneath the mans tight fitting red shirt is black swirls. A tattoo. He can't see the full tattoo but he can tell its a tribal on the mans forearm. Arthur isn't a fan of tattoos, but they look perfect on this man and he is willing to make an exception.

"I am so sorry, darling. I'm a real big idiot. See, I am late for my appointment at the barbers and I was in such a rush I didn't think to slow down near the corner! I will buy you another jar, so terribly sorry" He's british. The man, is BRITISH. Uh, his accent is flawless. And he called him darrrling. Never the less, this man has caused Arthur to miss out on important revising time and to be quite frank, he looks like a thug. Any guy with this build and tattoos is clearly no good.

"No, don't bother. Its fine, I'll buy myself another jar, thank you" walking off with a slight upturn of his nose, Arthur feels his arm being grabbed.

"I really am sorry, and I insist that you let me buy you a new jar of.. uhm.. coffee" looking up from the shattered glass on the floor, the man before him smiles. It takes all of Arthur's strength not to melt on the floor right there and then. Typical British men, charmers.

"Don't you have an appointment to attend? One you was rushing to get to so urgently that caused this?" Raising an eyebrow, Arthur watches the mans smile deflate. It makes his brows furrow, but he turns and walks back into the shop.

Walking to the cashier, he gets out his wallet to pay the man again, before being stopped by a hand on his.  
"I said I'd pay for it, and I meant it." The man payed the shop keeper and turned to smile at me, holding his arm out.  
"I'm Eames"

Not one for being rude, Arthur takes hold of his extended hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Eames, and thank you. I really must go now, and I believe you do too. Good day" smiling his thanks to the shop keeper, he leaves the shop, making his way back to his dorm. He does feel rather bad for not acknowledging the man he now knows as Eames more, but he knows trouble when he sees it.

After hanging up his coat and stepping out of his shoes, he heads to the kitchen, coffee jar in hand. Once has had made his coffee, he makes his way to his room, closing the door behind him. He'd rather not leave it open, as his room mate Yusuf tends to stick his head around the door, interrupting Arthur from his work. Unbuttoning his shirt carefully, he folds it up and puts it on top of his drawers, followed by his skinny jeans. Walking over to his mirror clad in only boxers and socks, he stands and looks at his reflection. Its fair to say he's skinny, but he does have quite a toned body. Working out with Saito, his physics partner slash millionaire friend, has helped him feel more positive about his body. He knows he isn't the ugliest, but he also knows he isn't the most attractive either. Arthur is all about work, but he does take pride In his appearance. It is very rare to see him in a normal t shirt and track suit pants, he likes to look smart. He even gels his hair back in a stylish manner. Humming his acceptance towards his body, he walks over to his desk, pulling on a dressing gown before getting back to his revising.

It is around 8pm when he finishes his revising, happy with the amount drilled into his head. God damn physics, he doesn't even enjoy the lesson, not really. Arthur's phone vibrates on the table, he reaches out to look at it, seeing a text from Ariadne.

**Ari 8:06pm**  
_Arthur! Party in Brads dorm at 8:30! Be there!_  
_PS no suit!_

Laughing slightly to himself, Arthur taps back a quick reply to Ariadne, telling her he'll be there and that a button up, crisp white shirt shall be worn.

He likes parties just as much as the next person. Well, that's if he's done all necessary work first, and he has. Plus, Brad is a dear friend, and he'll only have a few drinks, 3 or so. He won't drink too much, too much alcohol would result in a head ache during his physics test tomorrow, which he can't be having. No. He'll stay for an hour or so. He'll be tucked in bed by 10, a bit of alcohol in his system will help with the sleep.

Getting himself up, he walks towards his wardrobe, inspecting the items hung up inside. Shirt after shirt, band t shirts, comic t shirts, plain t shirts. But instead of picking a casual tee, he goes for a crisp, white button up shirt, just like he told Ariadne he would. He takes ot from the hanger and puts it on, before pulling on some black skinny jeans. He really does love skinny jeans, they show his bum off well. He puts on some socks and sneakers, grabbing his keys and making his way to Brad's dorm.

When Arthur arrives, the party is in full swing. Music blaring. People..grinding? Holy crap. You wouldn't see HIM doing that. Too intimate and sexual to be called a type of dancing.

"ARTHUR! OVER HERE!" Looking around, he spots Dom, Mal, Ari and Saito stood near the kitchen getting themselves more drinks. He smiles at his friends, dodging through people to make his way to them. A girl he recognises as Jennifer, a rather pretty girl but too dumb for his liking, pinches his bum as he walks past, and Arthur being the tease that he can be, winks at her as he walks away. People are swaying to the music, feeling it. Arthur loves this kind of atmosphere, where people allow their bodies to be free.

He finally reaches his friends after receiving a few wolf whistles on the way. He smiles at them all, a smug smile playing on his lips. His friends laugh at him, and Dom grabs his shoulder.

"Arthur, you really do need to tell these love sick girls" before Arthur can respond to Dom, Saito grabs his elbow.

"Yes Arthur, please do so I can be there with my shoulder to let them cry on" Of course he'd say that. Even with all his money, Saito has trouble catching girls. Maybe its his spot condition? Who knows. But Arthur certainly will not tell anyone his secret. Well, its not really a secret if your friends know, but it is a secret to the rest of the world.

"Saito, why don't you go talk to one of them? Instead of standing here staring at them like some creep. It probably freaks them out" Arthur says it jokingly, but Saito sames to take it to heart. They watch in astonishment as Saito makes his way towards Chloe, a beautiful blonde who prides in her talent of being a bloody good dancer.

"I think Saito is drunk!" Ariadne doubles over, laughing so much that no sound is coming out.

"Oui! He most certainly is! I just hope she doesn't hurt him too much, don't you agree, non?" Mal shows concern in her face, as always. She is like their mother when they're all away from home. Dom laughs and shakes his head, before leading Mal away to the dance floor.

4 beers and 2 shots later, Arthur watches as Ariadne moves her head to the music, her eyes glued to somebody amongst the crowd.

"Ari, who are you staring so longingly at?" Arthur tries to hide the amusement in his voice, as to not embarrass her.

"Him, right there. The one with the gorgeous eyes. Hm" Arthur laughs at Ariadne's face, full of lust and want before following her eyes. He sees a blonde haired guy with blue eyes and he's dancing rather intimately with Yusuf's ex, Scarlett. Hm, good job Yusuf isn't here, Arthur thinks. He's still head over heals for that girl. She has her hands around the blondes neck, and he has his around her waist. They are crotch to crotch, moving in time with the music.

"She can piss off, I want him" Arthur is pulled from his staring by Ariadne's growl, and he pulls her back before she causes a scene.

"I know, I have a better idea. Why don't we mimick them?" Arthur watches Ariande as her face drops.

"Arthur, I treasure you as a friend but I really dont-"

"No silly! I mean we should dance like them so he sees how sexy you are. He'll leave her and want to dance with you, see?" Ariadne squeals with excitement, pulling Arthur along with her to the cleared out living area. He isn't sure if this is the best idea, people may get the wrong idea about him and Ariadne but she's a friend, and with that comforting though, Arthur wraps his arms around Ariadne's tiny waist, allowing her to pull him close. They place their heads on each others shoulders and begin to sway to the music together. Their bodies are pressed plush together.

After about 5minutes of doing this, the song changes. Arthur recognises the song as Disclosure-Latch. The song is currently in his top 10, its a feel good song with a rather beautiful video too. Arthur feels the music, getting more and more into his dancing with Ariadne, he pulls her closer, putting a leg between hers so she can rest fully against him. She grinds herself down on his leg, and they begin to 'dirty dance'. To say Arthur frowns upon such a thing, you wouldn't have guessed it had you seen him now. His arms are travelling up and down the small of Ariadne's back as the keep themselves pushed closely together. He knows he will be reminded of this for weeks, but he just doesn't care. Right now, in this moment, he loves it and he plans to continue it. Just as Ariadne grinds down hard on his leg, he feels a tap on his shoulder. And before he has chance to turn around, he hears a familiar purr in his ear.

"_Darling_" It would seem that while Arthur has been trying to help Ariadne catch a guy, he's caught one along the way, and a rather annoying one, too. He detangles himself from Ariadne, as she continues to dance to the music on her own, oblivious to the disconnection of her and Arthur's bodies, and he turns to face Eames.

"May I help you?" He folds his arms across his chest, looking disinterested. Eames moves in slowly, nipping at Arthurs ear lobe causing a sharp sigh to escape Arthur's lips.

"I was just wondering.. Why are you dancing with a woman so sexyly when you are quite clearly gay?"


End file.
